


Обманутые ожидания

by tata_red



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Прайм пополняет коллекцию убитых врагов.





	Обманутые ожидания

Прайм подошел сзади. Медленно, не прикасаясь. Шрапнель напрягся, спиной чувствуя тепловое излучение от корпуса позади, в любую секунду ожидая прикосновения, и не получая его. Датчики отчаянно ловили тончайшие изменения сигналов.   
Движение воздуха. Гул сервомоторов. Скрип сочленений. Но - ничего. Тишина.  
Прайм откровенно наслаждался упавшей тишиной. Он чувствовал страх вражеского шпиона, и его напряженность.  
Медленно, словно в замедленном эффекте, поднялся манипулятор. Так же медленно прошелся кончиком маленьких, но острых когтей по наплечной броне десептикона. То ли лаская, то ли царапая.  
И тут же ладонь сменила пальцы, движение уже больше стало напоминать ласку. Десептикон позволил напряжению отпустить себя, совсем немного. Молва говорила про Прайма разные вещи. Кто-то называл его конченным маньяком и психом, кто-то говорил, что он погряз в разврате, и отпускает тех, кто ему понравился больше всего.  
Но лучше всего за себя говорило то, что все, кто попал к его армии в руки, обратно не возвращался. Так что молва оставалась молвой.  
Но десептикон жаждал жить, и зацепился за нее.  
И потому он тихо застонал. Словно бы невзначай, словно бы звук случайно сорвался с воколайзера.  
Прайм сделал тот маленький шажок, что отделял его от пленного. Его скованные за спиной манипуляторы уперлись ему в шарниры. Жар, исходящий от брони, приятно грел кодпис лидера автоботов.  
Фиолетовая инсигния на плече автобота, казалось, оскалилась в предвкушении. Этого никто не видел.. но в полумраке все могло казаться обманчивым.  
Прайм фиолетовой глыбой навис над пленным, который опустил шлем, не смея поднять его и прямо посмотреть своему захватчику в оптику.  
Оптимус медленно выпустил горячий пар из отводов на краях шлема, и тяжелым движением взял деса за тонкие антенны, и потянул на себя. Инсектикон беспомощно откинул шлем назад, не дожидаясь, пока его не заставят сделать это полностью.   
Прайм медленно провел по открывшимся шейным кабелям. Для его пальцев они были слишком тонкие, и автобот не стал себя утруждать отделением отдельного провода от остальных. Он сгреб сразу несколько, потирая и сдавливая, то полностью перекрывая движение энергона по некоторым трубопроводам, то снова открывая.  
Инсектикон беспорядочно мигал оптикой, и один раз резко мотнул шлемом, оставляя одну антеннку в кулаке у Прайма, которую тот немедленно отшвырнул.  
Шрапнель чувствовал, что даже в такой ситуации - он может перезагрузиться.  
Он аккуратно гладил шарниры Прайма, робко надеясь на то, что это его ублажит.  
Он уже чувствовал, что напряжение тока в системах близко к критическому.  
И тут Прайм неуловимо быстрым движением, отточенным за миллионы лет, трансформировал руку в клинок, и перерезал шейные трубопроводы десептикона.  
Низко склонившись, он ярко горящими линзами всматривался в глубины потухающей оптики инсектикона, чьи системы по инерции подошли к критическому пределу и теперь перезагружались. Увы, это было уже не нужно.  
Энергон под напором хлестал из трубопроводом, щедро орошая боевую маску автобота, струями стекая обратно вниз, на уже сереющее лицо бывшего пленника. Прайм с извращенным наслаждением впитывал в себя почти угасший остаточный фон Шрапнеля - боль. Страх. Наслаждение. Надежда. Снова боль.  
Оскалившись под маской, Прайм вызвал дронов, приказав перетащить тело в холл консервации, чтобы тот пополнил галерею его убитых врагов, и широкой тяжелой походкой удалился.

**Author's Note:**

> 29.11.12


End file.
